


Jerry and mikel have secks

by SolynReads



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But not relly i guess, Crack Fic, Furry????, M/M, Micheal Mell - Freeform, My first fic, Smut, its crack bc im nit good at writing, jeremy heere - Freeform, lol my first fic is this, probably some more, secxe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolynReads/pseuds/SolynReads
Summary: this is my first contribution to the community and its a crack fic.*shrugs*lol this is my first time writing so it might be bad.(CRACK FIC!!!)





	Jerry and mikel have secks

**Author's Note:**

> have fun.kudos and comments appreciated,im a slut for feedback
> 
> EDIT:Thank you guys so much for 250+ reads!!(im pretty sure hits are reads *sweats*)This is a terrible fic i made when i was bored lol :)

       it was a saturday morning at the heere household,jerry heere is having some BIG FUN(big funnnn)

"asshdhkdkskkll"germy moanes as he cronks his chicken

"ooOOoOooo i hope mikel my _hot_ best friend doesnt catch me jerking uwu" jizz says as he wonks every harder at the thought of michkell 

"jERMHY HEERE I HERD U SAY MY NAME ARE U OKkKk"mIchEal kiks down the door

"aahhHhHh mikel Ur hEre cOme waNk me"gemini moans

"hwat dId u say germ?!?!?!!?1?1??1"mikel blushes

"uwu i-i-i-8iaiiaiiIiiAIIII didnt m-mean to moane oh no im sO soRry m-mikckdkellekklllll i RuinNnedx our fridn--ship ah:;;$:$)/)"gorny cries but hes blushing

"its oK ger iLl wNk U bc i actuLly lov u for like 12 years uwuuwu"metropcs blushes

"teLl mE whAt u wNna do journey!?!?!?"michelle says as he crab walks over to germy

"owo dAddy i Want U tOo weAr a DolPhiN suIt and CaT eArs AnHnNnHnNNhhhhhh aNd i Want YoU tO sHove a SqUip uP my BussY"jeremiad moansnansnnana 

mikel does a sailor moon transformation and he now looks like a furry

"dAddYyyYYYYyYYy"germ moanas when he sees his furry boyf

mike swims to jerms bed and looks at his bulge

"owO?whats this??"minchel says in beef jerky's ear

"aHHHNnHHhHhH yes PaPi tAlk DirTy to mE"jumper moarnes

then mikel shoves a squip up his ass and he turns into cool cat

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck heere(ha)it is


End file.
